SpongeBob and Patrick go to the Rainforest
by kpetty
Summary: It is finished! SpongeBob and Patrick are bored and start out on a huge adventure. I have changed the story so read and review with helpful suggestions.
1. Boredom Strikes

SpongeBob and Patrick go to the Rainforest

A play

Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob or any related charaters or themes. Nor do I own any songs that you reconize!

Authors Note: I made my story better. Please read review and give suggestions. I need help because I am turning this in for a grade in school! So, please give helpful reviews!

Scene 1

Characters: SpongeBob, Patrick, Gary

Setting: Outside of SpongeBob and Patrick's houses trying to figure out what to do today.

"Boredom Strikes"

SpongeBob: Patrick, Patrick, Patrick! (_SpongeBob is running toward Patrick's House. Patrick is slowly waking up from a good night's sleep.)_

Patrick: Good morning SpongeBob! What are you doing this morning? _(Patrick is now standing with SpongeBob.)_

SpongeBob: I'm over here talking to you Patrick! What are you doing Patrick?

Patrick: I'm talking to you, who is talking to me! What are you doing now SpongeBob?

SpongeBob: Well, Patrick, I'm talking to you, who is talking to me who is talking to me, who is talking to me! What are you doing Patrick?

Patrick: I am talking to you, who is talking to me, who is talking to you, who is talking to me! What are you doi… _(Patrick is interrupted in the middle of saying doing by SpongeBob)_

SpongeBob: Wait no more of this nonsense! _(Interrupting Patrick in the middle of doing.)_

Patrick: What nonsense!

SpongeBob: The, what are you doing, nonsense!

Patrick: Oh, that nonsense. Hey, Sponge what do you want to do today?

SpongeBob: I don't know Patrick, what you want to do today?

Patrick: I don't know what do you want to do today?

SpongeBob: I don't know what do you want to do today?

Patrick: Wait, don't start this again SpongeBob! I asked first!

SpongeBob: No, I asked first!

Patrick: You're wrong SpongeBob I asked first.

SpongeBob: Patrick, I asked first! See it says so right on this paper. _(SpongeBob quickly scribbles on a piece of paper.)_

Patrick: Ok SpongeBob I guess you are right you started it.

SpongeBob: So Patrick, what do you want to do today?

Patrick: I don't know, but let's go ask that sweaty guy you work for! _(Patrick is pointing in the direction of the Krusty Krab.)_

SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs?

Patrick: Yeah, the sweaty guy!

SpongeBob: It's about lunchtime we can get a Kraby Patty while were there. Let's go Patrick!

_(SpongeBob and Patrick start heading off the opposite way from the Krusty Krab.)_

Gary: Meow! Meow!

SpongeBob: What? Patrick, Gary says we're going the wrong way! The Krusty Krab is the other way.

_(SpongeBob and Patrick start giggling and laughing about their stupidity, as they walk off stage.)_

_Author's Note: Please review with helpful info I need an A!_


	2. Hooks

Scene 2

Characters: SpongeBob, Patrick, and Delivery Man, Delivery Truck

Scene: SpongeBob are walking down the road toward the Krusty Krab. They come across the dreaded hooks and memories are drawn back.

SpongeBob: Oh, we're off to see the master, the wonderful master of the patty hem hmhm hmhm hem, the wonderful master of the patty. _(SpongeBob and Patrick are skipping and singing a version of the wonderful wizard of OZ heading toward the Krusty Krab.)_

Patrick: Sponge, who is the master of the patty?

SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs! The one who perfected the patty. He is the keeper of the secret recipe! The one who is the… _(Patrick interrupts SpongeBob.)_

Patrick: I get it already SpongeBob, the master is Mr. Krabs! _(Patrick interrupting SpongeBob's rambling.)_ SpongeBob look the "carnival" is back in town! _(A set of fishing hooks dropped down from the surface.)_

SpongeBob: No Patrick that is not the carnival! It is the hooks! The evil hooks Mr. Krabs warned us of. The hooks that made me embarrassed in front of Pearl, Mr. Krabs daughter, and her friends.

FLASHBACK

_(SpongeBob daydreams of when he got hooked. Then was embarrassed in front of Pearl and her friends. To come to find out later that it was planned by Mr. Krabs to teach SpongeBob a lesson.)_

Setting: SpongeBob is at work and eventually takes a break.

Characters: SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Pearl and friends

SpongeBob: I love the smell of patties grilling in the early morning!

Squidward: SpongeBob, I need a double Krabby Patty with the works, but hold the onion and tomatoes.

SpongeBob: Coming right up Squidward! _(SpongeBob hurries to make a Krabby Patty for the hungry customer.)_

_PATRICK ARRIVES THROUGH THE BACK DOOR!_

Patrick: SpongeBob the Carnival is in town! Come and go with me.

SpongeBob: I'm sorry Patrick, I can't come I have to work here today. Maybe later.

Patrick: When did you get here this morning?

SpongeBob: Lets see, I usually get here at four but today I came early to count the pickles, so, I got here today at three o' clock this morning.

Patrick: What time is it now?

SpongeBob: It's about one o' clock. Why do you ask Patrick?

Patrick: You have been at work for twelve hours, so you coul… (Patrick is interrupted by SpongeBob.)

SpongeBob: Patrick, I have been at work for ten hours!

Patrick: Ten or Twelve, same difference you can take a break now.

SpongeBob: What do you mean a _break_?

Patrick: You take some time off, you come back later! A break!

SpongeBob: Does Mr. Krabs know about this "break" stuff?

Patrick: Everybody knows about breaks. He just doesn't want you to know about them!

SpongeBob: Ok Patrick, I will if Mr. Krabs knows about it. Let me just go and tell Squidward I'm going on break. _(SpongeBob leaves Patrick, and then goes and talks to Squidward.)_

SpongeBob: Squidward, Squidward, Squidward, Squidwa… _(SpongeBob is interrupted by a very annoyed Squidward.)_

Squidward: What do you what now SpongeBob? Wait don't tell me! You're leaving forever. _(Squidward interrupts SpongeBob very annoyed.)_

SpongeBob; No, silly I'm just taking a break! _(SpongeBob is now taking off his apron and handing his stuff to a confused looking Squidward.) _

_SpongeBob and Patrick walk out the front door, exiting the stage, leaving a bewildered looking Squidward. Squidward now takes over SpongeBob's position._

Squidward: Why couldn't I think of taking a break? _(Squidward is mumbling to himself.)_

Mr. Krabs: Squidward, who is guarding the cash register?

Squidward: No one is Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs: Why aren't you watching it Mr. Squidward?

Squidward: Because SpongeBob took a break. And I'm cooking the patties!

Mr. Krabs: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, this is very funny Mr. Squidward, but where is SpongeBob?

Squidward: He took a break!

Mr. Krabs: No, no one has taken a break here in fifty years! SpongeBob come out from hiding now. This isn't funny any more!

Squidward: HE TOOK A BREAK! Patrick came in here and said the carnival was in town, then convinced him to leave. Then they walked out the door. Leaving me to do everything!

Mr. Krabs: The carnival is not in town! But the HOOKS are! We must go and get them!

Squidward: Can't I take a break to?

Mr. Krabs: NO! Nobody takes a break at the Krusty Krab! We must teach SpongeBob a lesson.

_Mr. Krabs and Squidward huddle together and devise a humiliating plan to get SpongeBob. Meanwhile SpongeBob and Patrick are having the time of their lives playing on the hooks._

Patrick: Isn't this fun SpongeBob? A whole lot better than work!

SpongeBob: I love it! You ride to the top and then jump of and slowly float back down to the bottom.

Patrick: I love that last part! I'm glad you took a break and came with me.

SpongeBob: Patrick, what time is it now?

Patrick: It's about four o' clock!

SpongeBob: Four o' clock! I've got to get back to work! Mr. Krabs is going to kill me. _(SpongeBob starts to head back to the Krusty Krab.)_

Patrick: Wait SpongeBob! Just one more time.

SpongeBob: No, I have to get back to work now!

Patrick: Remember the part where you slowly float back down. _(Patrick then tugs on a hook and is immediately jerked up towards the surface.)_

SpongeBob: Hold on I'm coming Patrick! _(SpongeBob quickly grabs the nearest hook, not realizing it's a trap. He is now hooked deep.)_

SpongeBob: Ouch, that hurts! _(SpongeBob tugs at the hook in his pants.)_

SpongeBob: It's not coming out! Patrick help me, this hurts! Squidward, somebody help me! _(Realizing no one was coming to help him he thinks. Meanwhile the string is getting a tighter hold on him!)_

SpongeBob: I got it I'll go ask Mr. Krabs for help he'll know what to do!

_(SpongeBob slowly pulls him self toward the Krusty Krab.)_

SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, Mr. Krabs, Mr. Kraaaaabs! Help me I'm hooked!

Mr. Krabs: What is that I hear? A mutinous voice of a young lad.

SpongeBob: Help, I'm hooked! I'm sorry I left without asking you Mr. Krabs. Help me! _(Mr. Krabs comes out to help. He tugs at the hook.)_

Mr. Krabs: It's in there deep SpongeBob. You'll have to that them off. _(SpongeBob now notices Pearl and her friends inside the Krusty Krab.)_

SpongeBob: Nooo, Mr. Krabs! There are girls in there!

Mr. Krabs: Well, I guess I'll have to get out the old wanted sign again.

SpongeBob: Ok, Mr. Krabs, I'll do it!

Pearl and Friends: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha

_(SpongeBob slowly takes his pants off only to find that the hook was attached to his underwear!)_

Mr. Krabs: Uh, SpongeBob. _(SpongeBob looks down and sees he's hooked through his underwear.)_

SpongeBob: No Mr. Krabs! Please no! No! _(Mr. Krabs starts taping the "Help Wanted" sign to the window of the Krusty Krab.)_

SpongeBob: Stop it! I'm taking them off!

Pearl and Friends: Ohhhhhhh, look!

_(SpongeBob takes his underwear off and starts to run away.)_

SpongeBob: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! _(SpongeBob screams as he runs off stage.)_

Mr. Krabs/ Pearl and Friends: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha

Mr. Krabs: Squidward! You can come down now. _(Mr. Krabs is looking up at the roof. Squidward is holding a fishing pole with SpongeBob's clothes hanging from the hood.)_

Squidward: You really got him, Mr. Krabs. He won't show his face for weeks!

BACK TO REALITY

SpongeBob: Patrick, please don't play on those hooks. You don't want to take you pants off in front of a bunch of girls. It's embarrassing! I wasn't able to show my face for weeks.

Patrick: No I won't SpongeBob! _(Patrick grabs onto a hook and is jerked up toward the sky.)_

SpongeBob: Patriiiccccccccccckkkkkkk NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!

Patrick: Sponge, help me I hooked.

_(SpongeBob patiently waits, while tapping his foot. Patrick arrives in a delivery truck.)_

Delivery Truck: Beep, Beep, Beep!

Delivery Man: A package for a Mr. Squarepants!

SpongeBob: I'm a Mr. Squarepants!

Delivery Man: Sign right here on the line please.

SpongeBob: Thank you Mr. Delivery Man.

Delivery Man: Uh yeah, here you go.

_(The Delivery Man gave SpongeBob a sardine can and then left. SpongeBob then opened the can.)_

SpongeBob: Got it! Patrick why don't you ever listen to me!

_(SpongeBob shows the audience Patrick inside the sardine can.)_

Patrick: You didn't tell me I'd end up in a sardine can!

SpongeBob: Well, I said something bad would happen!

Patrick: So, SpongeBob what do you want to do today?

SpongeBob: I don't know, what do you want to do today?

Patrick: What do you wa… (Patrick is interrupted by Gary.)

Gary: Meow!

SpongeBob: What do you mean were doing it again?

Gary: Meow.

SpongeBob: You mean were senselessly arguing back and forth?

Gary: Meow.

Patrick: Let's go and ask Mr. Krabs what to do. He'll know and if not Squidward is fun to bother.


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3

Setting: SpongeBob and Patrick are back on the road toward the Krusty Krab.

Characters: SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward

_(SpongeBob and Patrick are walking down the road toward the Krusty Krab.)_

SpongeBob: I'll beat you there Patrick!

Patrick: No, you won't.

SIGN ----------- 5 Minutes Later-------------SIGN

SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, Mr. Krabs, Mr. Krabs, Mr. Kraaaaaabs!

Mr. Krabs: What!

SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, do you know what we should do today?

Mr. Krabs: Not now SpongeBob! Go ask Squidward.

SpongeBob: Squidward, Squidward, Squidward, Squidwardieyerd!

_(Squidward is reading a copy of Interpreted Dance Weekly, while sitting at the cash register.)_

Squidward: What is that? Do I hear death calling to me?

SpongeBob: No, you're being silly Squidward! It's just Patrick and me.

Squidward: What do you want? Let's get this over with.

SpongeBob and Patrick: We want to know, what should we do today?

Squidward: I know you can just leave me alone. Or better yet, did you see that big hole outside the Krusty Krab?

SpongeBob: Yeah!

Squidward: That really big hole?

Patrick: Yes!

Squidward: I dropped my keys in that hole! Will you two brave men go and retrieve them for me.

Patrick: We're two brave men!

SpongeBob: OK, Squidward we'll go get them for you. Where is this hole again?

Squidward: It is right around the front. I'll show you where, just follow me!

_(SpongeBob and Patrick follow Squidward around front to a huge hole in the ground.)_

SpongeBob: You dropped them in that hole. _(SpongeBob is stuttering.)_

Squidward: Yep, that is the only hole around, isn't it!

SpongeBob: But, Squidward I'm afraid of the dark.

Patrick: I'm afraid of the dark too!

Squidward: I know that! That's why I brought this!

_(Squidward pulls a flashlight out from behind his back.)_

SpongeBob: But, it's deep and dark down there!

Squidward: I don't think it is SpongeBob.

_(Squidward pushes SpongeBob and Patrick into the hole.)_

SpongeBob and Patrick: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

2


	4. Chapter 4

Scene 4

Setting: SpongeBob and Patrick are falling down a deep dark hole.

Characters: SpongeBob, Patrick

SpongeBob and Patrick: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Breath. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Breath. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

_SIGN--------------------------3 DAYS 7 HOURS and 59 MINUTES LATER--------------SIGN_

Patrick: How long have we been falling?

SpongeBob: Let's see… about 3 days, 7 hours, 59 minuets… no wait 3 days, 8 hours!

Patrick: This hole must go to the other side of the world! Like to China!

SpongeBob: No Patrick, not China we're to far up for that! More likely some tropical place, like Australia!

Patrick: Oh!

SpongeBob: Hey, Patrick! I think I can see something down there!

Patrick: I see it too it looks green.

SpongeBob: It's lush like plants!

Patrick: I think it is the GROUND!

SpongeBob: Brace your self, Patrick!

BANG POW KAMBLAM!

_(SpongeBob and Patrick land in coral.)_

2


	5. Chapter 5

Scene 5

Setting: SpongeBob and Patrick land in the "rainforest"! The rainforest is actually the Great Barrier Reef.

Characters: SpongeBob, Patrick, Larry, Sandy

SpongeBob: Ouch stupid trees!

Patrick: These are not trees!

SpongeBob: I know this I saw a picture of it in pioneer class. It is called coral.

_(SpongeBob looks around.)_

And we must be in the Great Barrier Reef, in Australia!

_(Patrick looks around with SpongeBob.)_

Patrick: I think your right SpongeBob!

_(SpongeBob wildly points to something off in the distance.)_

SpongeBob: Look Patrick! Is that who I think it is? _(A red character is coming toward them.) _Is that Larry the Lobster?

Patrick: I think it is! Hey, Larry, Larry!

_(Larry walks toward the duo.)_

Larry: Hi SpongeBob! Hi Patrick! What are you dudes do here in Australia?

Patrick: Squidward pushed us into a humongous hole in front of the Krusty Krab!

SpongeBob: And we fell through the entire planet! It took us 3 days, 8 hours, and 5 minutes to get here.

Patrick: Why are you here?

Larry: Well, I'm here for the strong sea critter contest! Sandy is here too! Why don't you to blokes come and joint us for a drink at the Juice Box.

SpongeBob and Patrick: OK!

SpongeBob: Where is it?

Larry: Just over that coral and around the jet stream.

_(SpongeBob and Patrick follow Larry to meet Sandy. On the way there Patrick hears a bit if rustling in the coral forest.)_

2


	6. Chapter 6

Scene 6

Setting: Our friends are at the Juice Bar on the Great Barrier Reef in Australia. Just meeting Sandy.

Characters: SpongeBob, Patrick, Larry, Sandy, Soda Jerk

Sandy: Well isn't this a beautiful place! It's almost as big as Texas!

SpongeBob: Hi Sandy, how are you?

Sandy: Well, if it isn't SpongeBob and Patrick! Were did you find these two, Larry?

Larry: They were walking around in the coral forest where all the tiger fish live!

Patrick: Did you say TIGER FISH? Like the man eating tiger fish!

Larry: Yes, that's the only type of tiger fish I know of.

Patrick: I thought I heard something, following us! _(Patrick is stuttering.)_

Sandy: Ha, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Watch out Patrick that man eating fish has your scent now.

SpongeBob: Don't worry Patrick! As long as you don't insult it, it won't hurt you.

Patrick: Let's go inside now, I'm thirsty.

_(The group of friends goes inside the Juice Bar. As they do Patrick looks around to make sure nothing is following him.)_

Soda Jerk: What will it be, for everyone today?

Sandy: I'll have a Strawberry Banana shake.

Larry: A Coke.

SpongeBob: A Sprite with Jelly Fish Jelly flavoring!

Patrick: What do you have?

Soda Jerk: Well we have any thing you could ever want!

Patrick: Ummmmmmm…

_SIGN---------------------------------10 MINUTES LATER-----------------------------------SIGN_

SpongeBob: Why don't you get a Coconut Slushy?

Patrick: OK! Mr. Soda Dude! I want a Coconut Slushy.

Soda Jerk: Would you like that frozen or on the rocks?

Patrick: I don't know. Ummmm…

Soda Jerk: Not again! Make up your mind.

Sandy: He wants it frozen!

Soda Jerk: I'll call you when your drinks are ready.

Larry: Let's sit over there. _(Larry points to a table in the shade.)_

SpongeBob: No! I want to sit in the sun. We were in a dark hole for 3 days and 8 hours.

Larry: Fine, the sun it is.

SpongeBob: So, What place are you in the Strongest Critter Contest?

Sandy: I'm in first place!

Larry: I'm in second place.

Patrick: That's great! Two Bikini Bottomers in first and second place.

Soda Jerk: Order up! Number 33.

Patrick: Were number 33!

Larry: I'll go and get them.

Sandy: Thanks Larry.

_(The friends drink in silence.)_

SpongeBob: How do we get back to Bikini Bottom?

Sandy: You can go back with us. We'll be leaving tomorrow in my earth rover. You're welcome to go back with us.

Patrick: Sandy, we need to go and find Squidward's keys.

SpongeBob: I'll see you two later.

3


	7. Chapter 7

Scene 7

Setting: SpongeBob and Patrick go to find Squidward's keys when disaster strikes!

Characters: SpongeBob, Patrick, Ted the Tiger Fish

_(SpongeBob and Patrick are walking into the Rainforest of Coral.)_

SpongeBob: That sure was nice of Sandy to offer to drive us back to Bikini Bottom.

Patrick: Yeah, but did you hear that? _(A sound of stalking feet is played.)_

SpongeBob: Hear what?

Patrick: That! _(The sound is played again.)_

SpongeBob: No, I don't hear anything Patrick. Your mind is just playing tricks on you. You are worried about tiger fish.

Patrick: Oh, I guess you are right SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: I think this is the right spot.

Patrick: I'll look over here and you look there.

SpongeBob: No, you look over there, and I'll look here!

Patrick: Fine!

_(A rustling of leaves is heard.)._

SpongeBob: Did you hear that?

Patrick: Yes, I've been hearing it all day!

Ted: Roar!_ (Ted the tiger fish immerges.)_

SpongeBob: It's a TIGER FISH!

Patrick: It's cute! And tiny!

Ted: Don't call me tiny! That's mean!

Patrick: It's so small and harmless. Come and pet it with me SpongeBob!

SpongeBob: I wouldn't do that!

Patrick: But it is so teeny!

SpongeBob: No, Patrick!

Ted: Roar, Crunch, Crack.

_(Ted eats Patrick. Actor/Actress can add more eating noises.)_

Ted: Never ever insult a tiger fish.

_**THE END**_

2


End file.
